Beautiful Night, Peaceful Night
by Silver Wind
Summary: a Wish fanfic. An ordinary night for the members of Kudou's household


Disclaimer: Wish and all related chara © CLAMP et.al.   
This fanfic is written by Silver Wind.  
Timeline: sometime on volume 4, after Kohaku comes back   
from Heaven again.  
Please do not archive without permission, except for   
Johann's archive.  
I refer to all angels and demons as 'he'. Please do not   
protest, okay? ^^;  
  
  
a Response to the Hour-Fic Challenge on CFFML  
a Wish fanfiction:  
Beautiful Night, Peaceful Night  
by Silver Wind  
lain@suiko.net  
http://silver-shining.net/ | http://sanzo.pitas.com/  
  
  
The night was so peaceful, the birds were saying good night to   
each other, making way to the night creatures. The moon shone   
brightly on the sky with the stars twinkling shyly to the humans   
who happened to look at them.  
Basically, this was a very beautiful night with soft breeze   
blowing gently. Such a perfect moment for star-gazing, cuddling   
with your lovers or just getting lost in one's imagination.  
  
This kind of night was what Kouryuu hated the most.  
  
"Arrrggghhh...," the demon gritted his teeth in   
annoyance, "This is NIGHT! My time! My domain! And why must   
it be so sweet and peaceful like this! I hate this!"  
  
Hari and Ruri looked at each other and broke out giggling.   
Kouryuu shot them an annoyed look.  
  
"Really, Kouryuu-sama," Hari was still giggling, "You   
look soooooo cute if you're upset like that."  
  
Kouryuu grabbed Hari's chin, veins bulging on his   
temple, "I.Am.Not.Upset.Okay?"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Ruri sniffed, "Then what's that pout for?"  
  
"I just can't get over the fact that this is the night,   
and the stupid humans are acting like it's a bright morning   
where they can act lovey-dovey or whatever that is," he folded   
his arms across his chest, looking very offended of the fact.  
  
"Stupid humans?" a high-pitched voice asked in an   
insulted tone.  
  
"Kohaku-cha~~~~~n!" Hari and Ruri glomped the chibi   
angel in unison, "G'evening~~~!"  
  
Quietly, Shuuichirou plucked him away from the clutches of   
both cat demons. Kohaku perched on Shuuichirou's shoulder   
at once. Ruri and Hari pouted at them both.  
  
"Oh," Kouryuu looked at Kohaku with the familiar   
evil smirk on his face, "Hello, chibi."  
  
"Chibi?" Kohaku pouted and pointed his index finger   
at the demon, "And what did you mean by stupid humans?"  
  
"I meant that they're stupid, of course," his smirk   
got even wider, "Any objections?"  
  
"Kouryuu, you...," the angel was at loss of words,   
"You're getting worse every day, you know?"  
  
He grinned, "Of course, I know. And how I'm proud of   
the fact."  
  
Shuuichirou just looked at Kouryuu, amusement shining in   
his eyes although his face stayed composed.  
  
"Oi," he tapped Kohaku's head softly with a finger,   
"Weren't you here to enjoy the night?"  
  
"But Kouryuu...!" there were the beginning of tears   
on Kohaku's eyes.  
  
Shuuichirou just raised an eyebrow, "So what? Let   
Kouryuu do what he wants, and we'd do what we want."  
  
Hearing that, Kouryuu sniffed in hurt, but he stayed silent.   
And he even grinned at Shuuichirou, flashing a peace sign   
with his fingers.  
  
"Shuuichirou-san is right!" Kohaku brightened in an   
instant, "The night is so beautiful. Let's not ruin it by   
arguing with Kouryuu."  
  
Shuuichirou settled on the grass with Kohaku still perching   
on his shoulder. Kouryuu floated above them, for once staying   
silent.  
  
"Shuuichirou-san, Kohaku," a soft voice called out,   
"I bring some snacks."  
  
"Thanks," Shuuichirou glanced at the former Archangel   
of the Wind.  
  
Hisui smiled, "My pleasure."  
  
That was truly a beautiful night, especially for the members   
of Kudou household. Because sometimes humans, angels and even   
demons needed a peaceful moment without anything bothering   
them.  
  
Kokyou stared at the laughing angels and demons below him,   
from his place on top of a tree.  
  
He sighed. Yes, even Shuuichirou needed this time. Especially   
because of what Fate had stored for him.  
  
  
~ owari ~  
  
  
Notes:  
0_o;; My first Wish fanfic. I'm still confused. Is it Kokuyo?   
Or is it Kokyou? *swirly eyed* Orooooo...  
Finished: July 8, 2001. 9:34 a.m.  
Time: 21 minutes.  
  
C & C, please? 


End file.
